Mateing Season
by Inu-Tachi Clan
Summary: It was early spring, flowers were starting to wake from their winter slumbers, the mateing season had began and the Inu gang was takeing a break from thier journey.But what happens when Kouga trys to take Kagome to mate?
1. Kouga trys to take Kagome as his mate

It was early spring, flowers were starting to wake up from their winter

slumbers, the mateing season had began, and the Inuyasha gang was takeing

a break from their journy.

Kagome was laying in the shade of Goshinboku with her eyes closed,

Shippo was playing follow the leader with Kirira down by the stream, Sango

was takeing a bath in the nearby hot spring, Miroku was trying to get a good

look at Sango while she was naked ( PERVERT HENTAI ), and INuyasha

was siting on a branch of Goshinboku above kagome looking down at her.

_INUYASHA'S THOUGHTS: Kagome could you ever love a hanyou . . . let _

_alone me . . . who am I kidding . . . I'm always such a jerk to her . . . I just _

_don't want her to think I'm weak . . . because . . . I love her . . ._

"Kouga" Inuyasha growled.

"What" Kagome asked opening her eyes and sitting up. Inuyasha instintly (

sp?) knew why Kouga was coming

_It's spring, he thinks as Kagome as his 'women' and he must want to _

_make her his mate_

Not even thinking about what he was doing Inuyash jumped down from the

branch of Goshinboku that he was sitting on and grabed kagome up in to a

bridle fashin hold and jumped back onto the branck he was sitting on. He sat

down and gentally Kagome on his lap.

"What you do that for" Kagome asked turning her head around with a raised

eyebrow. But before Inuyasha could answer . . .

"Hey Mutt-Face why don't you put my women down here . . . or do I have

to make you"

Kagome turned her head to see who was talking and to her suprise it was

Kouga. Inuyasha grolled and in an agressive (sp?) voice he said " You can

try and make me, but you won't be able to"

He glared at Kouga and jumped out of the tree again with Kagome still in his

arms, he rested her on the sid of the well and whispered in her ear so she

could only hear him "If he trys to take you go home"

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to nod and when she did he turned around to

face Kouga. "You can't have her" Inuyasha growled.

"O. I can't can I . . . Will just see about that" Kouga snarled back.

_Kagome thoughts: Inuyasha is fighting for me just so Kouga won't take _

_me away and make me his mate . . . does this mean Inuyasha likes me or _

_maybe even loves me and maybe even want me to become his mate?!_


	2. The Kiss

A/N: sorry but i forgot to mention that in this inu fic kikyou and onigumo(naraku) went to hell together in each others arms and the sakion no tama (sp?) is compleate and around kagome's neck. moveing on . . .

"STOP!!!" Kagome yelled before the hanyou and the wolf demon could even

give eachother a scrat.

"What is it my soon to be mate" Kouga asked with a smirk.

She walked up to him and smiled an evil grin that could of killed the late Naraku. "Frist of all I'm not your women or your soon to be mate, second of all your a nasty smelly wolf demon who thinks he can get whatever he wants, newsflash get over yourself, and lastly I'm not ever going to be in love with you because I LOVE INUYASHA!" Kagome yell this so load that near by birds, bugs and youkia went running.

Kouga looked at her in a sad way and then turned towards his mountain and ran for his life ( not afraid of Inuyasha but of Kagome ).

Kagome sat back on the side of the well while Inuyasha just stood where he was in shook. Finally Kagome broke the trance that Inuyasha seemed to be in for centuries. " W...well...a...are...y...you...go...going ...to...to...say...some....something" Kagome studderd.

"I love you too" the hanyou finally manged to say.

"OOO...Inu...yasha..." Kagome spoke with utter shock.

"Kagome . . . I have loved you from the day I promised I would protect you . . . I didn't relieze intil about a year later and well I can't immage my life with out you"

At that Kagome stood walk right in front of Inuyasha cuped his chin in her hands pulled him forward and began to kiss him. Inuyasha began to calm down. He droped tetseiga on the ground and held Kagome around her waist.

Inuyasht liked Kagome's bottom lip as if asking to enter she opened her mouth and Inuyasha began to play with her tounge and tease her with his fangs.

They finally broke apart for air but the just kept standing there forhead against forhead.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so damn short but i think it gets the point out that i wanted to make and the next chapters will be longer and i feel a lemon coming in the next chapter or the one after that

A/N: Please RR


	3. Umm LEMON

A/N: I don't have spellcheck so give me a fckin chance . . . if you got a problem with this go fck yourself and leave me the fck out of your hellish Kikyou ways while your at it. ( I like the fck word and I fckin hate Kikyou ) .

The stayed there together for a few mins intill Kagome finially broke the moment of akwardness with a smile and kissed Inuyasha again.

"I love you so much Inuyasha"

"I love you too. I umm always wanted to make you my mate but I've always been to afraid to even tell you I love you"

"I have always wanted to be your umm mate"

At that Inuyasha pulled Kagome tight against his chest and with a deep smile kissed her. They allowed each other to kiss intill they need to breath.

"Inuyasha"

"Yes"

"Make me you mate"

At that Inuyash gentally laid her on the forest floor. He tried to gentally pull Kagome's clothes off of her but began to get angry with her undrware (includes bra) and cut the elastic bands of both with his sharp nails.

Kagome smiled and said " If you get to see me naked I want to see you naked . . ." She trailed off as Inuyasha kissed her neck and than began to pull his haori, undershirt, and hakama off. Kagome smiled seeing his perfect body infront of her.

Inuyasha than came down on Kagome's naked body for a kiss on her silky lips. With this kiss Kagome couldn't help but moan. Inuyasha smiled at her innocence.

His kisses began to trail down her fast to her neck. Stoping at her neck he began to lick at the place on her neck that was right above her color bone. Than he sucked on it as she began moaning from his fierce control over her hormones.

His sucking on her neck began to become deeper as he cut his fangs into her neck. Kagome whimpered but than began to moan loader than before as Inuyasha lick at her neck as the blood began to dissipate.

_'This is the frist step to making her my mate' _Inuyash thought to himself with a grinn.

Inuyasha than moved from her neck to the place inbetween her breats and nuzzled her there. He moaned as he felt a s manhood rub against her and ached. He smiled at this and move his head and started to lick her rather hard nipple while rubbing her other brest with one hand.

His lick turned to to a sucking motion and his hand on her other brest began to rub harder inmpatiently. Kagome ran her fingers though his long silver hair as she moan ever so loader than before.

Inuyasha swiched to the other breast and took his other hand to the breast he had just had his fun with. He repeated his same process of lick and then turning to sucking of the breast while rubing the other with his hand.

Kagome was mesmerized by what was happing but soon snapped out of it to runher fingers through his hair again and then rub his chest that was hovering ever so timidly above her.

As Inuyasha finished his chore of having fun with her breast he bagan to move his tongue down her chest to her stomach.

He couldn't stop himself any time soon from what he was doing ( infact he didn't want to ). His deamon half had taken over. "Kagome I love you so much" he fierceley said with a smile as he moved down to her womenhood.

"I . . . love . . . you . . .too . . . Inuyasha . . ." Kagome innocentley said though her moans.

This made Inuyasha ever so impatient with what he was doing. He began to lick the inner sides of her womenhood. Then stick his tongue in and out of her. Kagome's hand that were still in his hair started to push his head down to go futher and arch her self up to make him go deeper.

At that Inuyasha smiled and went back up to her face and kissed her harder than intended. When the kiss broke she gasped for air and he smiled. He grabbed his manhood and lead it into her womenhood. Her gasp arroused him even more as he moan at the sensation of it too.

Inuyash pushed him self in deeper to her. Kagome moaned out " Inu . . .Inuyasha" He smiled at the way she was calling her name and before he even relized what she was doing Kagome had her arms on the ground and was arching her back and pushing as heard as she could against him.

Inuyasha start to growl in pleassure and push back against her moveing him self back and forth. He could feel him self starting to get to the point of cumming and he smelled in her scent she was going to come to. And as if answering his thoughts she gently whispered "Inu . . . yasha . . . I . . . I'm . . . go . . . going . . . to . . . cum . . . soon . . . "

Inuyasha smiled again and began to move even faster and hard on her intill he felt and smelled it coming for both of them. In a matter of seconds of each other they came with soft moans of each others names. When thay had cum Inuyash had rolled off of her to her side and snuggled into her smelling her scent that was hers yet changed.

He smiled at the fact that her scent was now entwined with his.

A/N: Does that answer your question of 'Is it an Inu/Kag or an Kog/Kag fic' ?

A/N: R&R


	4. Your not sick

Kagome awoke to the feel of her lover's arms wraped around her waist and when she opened her eyes she saw that the day had turned to night.

Kagome didn't want to go back to Kaede's hut. All she wanted to do was just lie there in her Inuyasha's arms and watch the stars in the smogless sky.

"Kagome . . . are you awake . . . " came Inuyasha's sweet voice that seemed to belong to a God.

"Umm . . . Inuyasha . . . I am . . . " Kagome yawned thease words as she snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's embrace.

"I love you Kagome and no matter what happens I don't want you to leave me."

"I love you too. Promise me you won't ever leave me."

"I'll only promise if you promise not to leave me."

"Inuyasha, I promise I'll never leave you."

"And, Kagome, I promise I'll never leave you."

As these words finished coming out of Inuyasha's mouth he kissed Kagome. She then deepened the kiss by playing with his tounge with her own.

2 weeks later

Kagome woke in her own bed, in her own time, and with her very own Inuyasha's arms around her. She layed there for a few seconds before she felt it. She pulled herself out of Inuyasha's embrass, ran to the bathroom, and trew-up her meal from the night before. 'I must becomeing down with something'

When Kagome turned to go back to her room she saw her lover standing in the door way of the bathroom. Inuyasha's jaw mind as well have been on the floor. His jaw was hanging a low as it could go.

"What's wrong with you I just trew-up. I'm not going to die. I must be comeing down with something."

"No you not" Inuyasha said before he could stop himself.

"What is it then?"

"Your . . . going to have a pup."

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I just don't have any good ideas. Give me some ideas and I'll try to use em. **PLEASE N' THANKS**


	5. I'm what

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Are . . . are you sure"

"I can smell it"

" . . . "

"Kagome . . ."

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes with a smile.

"Your happy about this? What are we going to tell your mother?"

"Does it matter Inuyasha? Were going to have a baby. A baby."

Inuyasha just looked at her. ' Always new she was a bit to crazy for our own goods'

" Were going to have a baby" Kagome said once again and walked up to Inuyasha to give him a hug and kiss.

" Yeah . . . were going to have a pup."

" We need to tell everyone."

"Can we tell um in a few months . . . nobody even knows were mates."

" So who will care . . . I mean I think everyone will be all happy about it . . . they just might look past the fact were . . . umm . . . mates and think about the baby instead."

"OK. Whatever you want."

"Lets go tell Mama now"

"What! No!"

"Yes come on"

Kagome draged Inuyasha into her mother's room.

**A/N: I need ideas I'm drawing a blank!**


	6. Mamma

A/N: I fuckin hate Kikyou . . . she is a whore and every other dirty thing!

You would say so to if your in the right state of mind and have seen the frist Inuyasha movie (

I've seen all three! .) .

" Mamma "

Kagome walked into her mother's room to see her standing by her dresser putting away some

of her clothes.

'' Yes sweetheart . . . oh hello Inuyasha"

" Mamma Inuyasha and I have to tell you something"

" Go on "

" I'm umm . . . . well I'm going to have a baby "

Kagome's mother turned away from her dresser to look at her daughter, sat on her bed and

patted the side beside her. Once Kagome had sat down . . .

" Are you sure"

" Yes . . . umm . . . Inuyasha can smell it "

" Who who the father " she said as she looked at Inuyasha in pleading eyes.

" Don't be stupid mamma . . . Inuyasha is "

At that Inuyasha blushed.

" Thank Kami "

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at Kagome's mother like she was a nut to think that Kagome

would ever love anyone other that Inuyasha.

" . . . "

" You too will have to get married "

". . ."

" And I'll have to sechdual a doctor's appointment for you Kagome"

". . . "

" Oh . . . I'm gonna be a grandmother"

10 reviews 2 chapters

A/N sorry i havent update in weeks but i moved and had to wait to get dsl and then hade major

writers block and still have a small case of it.


	7. Sorry

Hello my readers. I am aware that I haven't update in weeks maybe mounths. It's just that being in the 4th gradeing period of freshmen year of high school is hard. I have like a million projects/reports to do right now. But I promise you that I will work on my fanfiction every week and update on saturday for now on. I will also be rewriting all of my chapters to make them longer and more detailed. If you have any ideas for my fanfiction please review and tell me or email me at **eipatterson89(at)yahoo(dot)com**.

Many Sorries,

**Inu-Tachi Clan**


End file.
